


Gi

by suecsit



Category: Cobra Kai, karate kid 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suecsit/pseuds/suecsit
Summary: Takes place mid season 1 in Cobra Kai. Daniel and his daughter are still at odds. Johnny just found out Daniel raised his rent. Please be kind, dear reader…I’m playing fast and loose with the order of events here. Stuff will happen out of the order you usually experience on the show.





	Gi

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a huge fan of the third Karate Kid film, but it DID give us a small glimpse of Daniel wearing a Cobra Kai gi, and for that, I'm eternally grateful.

“I can’t find ANYTHING in this stupid closet!” Sam yelled out, throwing old toys and Christmas decorations aside in her attempt to find her old karate gi from childhood. “I swore I kept it. Or you did. You didn’t throw it out, did you?”

Daniel yelled back, “It’s in one of the drawers in the closet. Toward the bottom.”  
He couldn’t be happier. Daniel truly believed Sam was unearthing the gi so that she would let him train her again. 

Later Daniel would realize Sam was doing no such thing. She was looking for her old gi because she wanted to impress a boy at school who had defended her in the cafeteria. She wanted to show him that she was trained just like he was. It would give them something to talk about. 

The sound of rooting through clothes and then suddenly…silence.

“Sam?”

No response.

Daniel walked into the dojo and saw Sam sitting on the floor, looking at a white gi.

“Oh good, you found it.”

“No, but I found something else.”

Puzzled, Daniel came closer. He looked over Sam’s shoulder. She was holding out a gi with a cobra drawn on the back and staring at it like she had gone into shock.

“Oh, that,” Daniel said. “Yeah, that wasn’t a good time in my life.”

“You’ve GOT to be kidding me.”

“What?”

“Dad, this is completely hypocritical. You didn’t want me near anyone who was in Cobra Kai.” 

“Sam, that gi isn’t really mine. I borrowed it when I trained with some lunatic for a while.”

“Then why did you keep it?” 

Daniel didn’t answer. 

“Fine, be that way.” Sam trounced off, leaving the gi on the floor. 

“Sam…” Daniel tried to find words to explain. He didn’t really have any. Finally, what he came up with was pretty pathetic. “I don’t suppose we could keep this between us?” he shouted after his daughter.

A door slammed. 

***  
Miguel had just left practice but not before sharing a small secret with Johnny. After he changed clothes, he came back to say goodbye, and he saw Johnny staring at a bill that hadn’t been paid. He looked pretty depressed. 

“What is it, Diaz,” Johnny said, not looking up.

“You said someone, that Larusso guy, had raised your rent, right?”

Johnny looked up. “Yeah, I told you about the history. Stay away from that family.”

Miguel looked sheepish and didn’t make eye contact for a moment. Then he got up the courage to speak. “I may know something that will improve your day.”

He then told Johnny all about the gi that Larusso had kept from the 80s. The one with the Cobra on it. Johnny shook his head. 

“Diaz, I don’t know where you get your intel, but that is the biggest bunch of crap I’ve ever heard.”

“I’m serious! I have a connection who saw it.” Miguel quickly rushed in, “Don’t ask who it is because I can’t tell you right now, but yeah, he has a Cobra Kai pajama set that looks exactly like mine.”

“Gi,” Johnny corrected.

“Sorry, gi. Anyway, it might be something you could use against him if he’s trying to close you down.” Miguel then went out into the dojo to retrieve his bike.

Johnny pulled a Coors out of the fridge. Teenagers were always full of shit, he thought. 

Or maybe they weren’t.

***

Johnny was back at the high school gym, hanging more flyers up during the Winter Dance. Luckily, things were going better than they had at Halloween. Miguel had a date, and he even had a new tux. Johnny didn’t know her, but they looked happy together, swaying in the middle of the crowd to some cheesy slow song. 

He took his time taping up the flyers. The evil part of him was dying to see Larusso catch him…AGAIN. Since Aisha had joined Cobra Kai, both she and Miguel had also helped Johnny improve his marketing skills, and the flyers looked less like a bad 90s web design and more professional. 

Besides, he had to know if that rumor about the gi was true.

Sure enough, Daniel stepped out of the gym to use his smartphone, which seemed to be glued to his hand every time he ran into Johnny. Once he sent a message, he looked up and around, as if checking on something. Then he made eye contact with Johnny.

Johnny turned away from the wall and smiled. “Looks like you’re still following me,” he smirked.

“I told you I’m not following you around. But I did warn you that if you came here again…”

“Stop raising my rent, and maybe I’ll listen.”

“Raising your rent?” Daniel feigned ignorance. “No idea what you’re talking about.”

“Right,” Johnny said. He stepped closer. “Because you wouldn’t do something like that, would you?” 

Daniel noticed the encroachment on his personal space but stiffened as if to show how much he didn’t care. “Actually,” he said, “I might. Especially if someone went around town and painted dicks on my face.”

“No idea what you’re talking about.”

“Really.”

They stared at each other.

Johnny figured it was time to fact check the story about the Cobra gi.  
“So, I heard you have something of mine.”

“Excuse me?”

“You have one of the old Cobra gis from the 80s in your closet. I want it back.”

Daniel’s mouth opened and then he closed it. He looked like a fish out of water. It was nice. Johnny could also swear a rush of blood came up to color his face. Was he embarrassed now?

“You are insane. If I didn’t think you were insane before…”

“I’m not the one hoarding old karate gear from a place that made me pee in my pants when I was young.”

“I’m not hoarding ANYTHING.” For a moment Daniel looked more offended at the notion of being a hoarder than being afraid of Cobra Kai.

“Why would you keep something like that?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! You think your sensei would have given me a gi? Why the hell would he do that?”

“No idea. Maybe you stole it.”

“Yeah, because that’s something I want in my collection. Definitely.”

“You’re lying.”

“Johnny Lawrence calling someone a liar, that’s rich.”

“You are. You’re blushing. Like you were caught sleeping with it under your pillow or something.”

Daniel backed up, waving his hand like he was blocking a truckload of garbage being dumped on him. 

“I don’t know how you got it,” Johnny said, slowly stalking closer, “but I’m really more curious why you kept it.”

“I—didn’t…”

“You didn’t…what?”

“Keep it.” Daniel realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth.

“So there IS an it?”

“Look…”

“Will you put it on for me? Because I want a picture. I’ll even get one of those fancy cell phones to take it.”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s not very mature,” Johnny said, closing in. “Maybe I really do want a picture.”

They were standing so close that Johnny realized Daniel was still shorter than him by at least three inches. Good to see some things never changed. “You’re crazy, and there’s nothing to take a picture of,” Daniel said, although he seemed to be losing his confidence. 

He tried to turn away but backed up against the lockers instead.

Johnny put his arms up around him, caging him in. “Just think about it,” he leaned in to whisper. “If you don’t get the rent situation taken care of, I won’t let this drop. Ever.”

Daniel moved his head to the left, away from the breath in his ear. “I don’t give a fuck what you do.”

Both of them suddenly heard laughter and froze, looking at one another as if they had been caught doing…something. Some teens must have been heading out to the parking lot. The sound faded. 

Johnny smirked again at Daniel’s visible relief. He leaned in again. “Tell me why you kept it, and I’ll leave you alone,” he hissed, letting his breath tickle Daniel’s throat this time, his lips poised just above the pulse point.

He felt rather than heard Daniel’s breath hitch, and when he looked up, Daniel still had his head turned, but his eyes were shut. “I didn’t…”

“Go on,” he coaxed, his lips now brushing the skin. Something was happening and he was powerless to stop it. He didn’t want to.

“Johnny…”

Daniel turned back to look at him, their noses brushing due to the lack of space. “Why do you care?” he asked breathlessly.

Johnny didn’t answer. He just leaned in and pressed his lips to Daniel’s, his arms still trapping him against the green locker. Daniel struggled for a moment, and his hands moved up to push his nemesis away. Those hands ended up tangled instead in Johnny’s flannel shirt.

Daniel’s shock made him take in a breath and open his mouth. Johnny plunged in, exploring his tongue, his teeth, tasting him. He tasted wine and cologne and smelled expensive fabric softener. While he kissed him, his hand moved to the tie Daniel wore and loosened it, tugging it away from the neck where his lips moved next. 

The hands were gripping parts of Johnny’s shirt now, holding the flannel like a lifeline. “Stop,” Daniel mumbled, even as he arched his neck just a little, giving Johnny more access. “Just…I’ll tell you.”

Johnny stepped back and looked at his former enemy. Daniel looked flushed and untidy, something that Johnny felt looked really good on him. Something that reminded him of the kid he knew years ago. 

“I’m listening,” he taunted quietly, as he made a show of straightening Daniel’s tie. It only made him look worse. Johnny chuckled at the mess he made.

“Look, I figured I needed to remember. When things got good.”

“Why?”

“Because. It…” Daniel gestured toward him. “You…it....”

“Use words.”

More voices down the corridor echoed. Daniel moved quickly away from Johnny as if burned. Johnny turned and saw Miguel in the hallway with his friends. His date must have still been inside.

“Sensei!” Miguel bounded over, his energy knowing no limits. “I think I found at least four other new students,” he said excitedly.

“That’s great,” Johnny replied. “Just hold on a second…”

When he turned around, Daniel was gone.


End file.
